1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a liquid jetting apparatus and to a method of controlling the same; and relates in particular to a liquid jetting apparatus equipped with a liquid receptacle that is furnished with a device, and to a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a liquid jetting apparatus is a printing system of ink jet type which typically has one or more removable ink containers. Some such ink containers have a memory device. The memory device stores information of various kinds, for example the amount of remaining ink or the color of the ink inside the ink container. More recently, some ink containers include a sensor for detecting the remaining ink amount. A controller provided to the printing apparatus carries out control of the memory device of the ink container, as well as control of the sensor.
However, in the technology to date, control of the sensor by the printing apparatus is not designed with particular consideration to possible effects to memory devices. For example, there is a risk that the voltage used for controlling the sensor could have some unwanted effect on the control unit or on the memory devices through the agency of interconnections among the controller and the memory devices. This issue is not limited to instances of memory devices provided to ink containers, but is an issue common to many instances in which the liquid container is provided with some sort of electric or electronic device, and the controller of the liquid jetting apparatus has an interconnection with the device in question. Nor is this issue limited to instances of control of a sensor by the controller, and the issue is one common to instances where a prescribed process is carried out in relation to ink containers.